


Corazones rotos, helado de café y virutas de chocolate

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Morgan odia a Rossi, Rossi y García García enamorados, Strauss está sufriendo pero Hotch siempre está ahí, Traición, y el resto del equipo está desconcertado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Después de la traición de Rossi, Hotch intenta animar a Strauss para que no se venga abajo. ¿Llevará esa amistad a algo más?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Llevaba unos veinte minutos mirando fijamente el vaso, sin apenas moverse. Tampoco había probado su contenido, aunque había terminado por inercia allí y había pedido la bebida.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, creyó que tenía todo controlado: un trabajo (donde pasaba la mayor parte del día), y a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Pero estaba totalmente equivocada. Lo peor, es lo culpable que se sentía por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, y supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba, aunque no se movió. Siguió mirando fijamente el vaso.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -dijo Hotch en voz baja, mirando el vaso.

-No te preocupes, sólo es agua con gas. Y tampoco he bebido nada -respondió Strauss todavía sin mirarlo-. Puedes probarlo si quieres.

-No, yo…está bien -respondió incómodo Hotch. A primera vista, parecía un gin-tonic, pero estaba seguro de que ella decía la verdad.

La miró fijamente durante un instante antes de tocarle suavemente el brazo para no asustarla. Ella se volvió despacio hacia él. Su mirada le partió el corazón. Era evidente que había estado llorando, y sus ojos tristes le dijeron que le costaría mucho recuperarse de esto.

-Erin, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Ella asintió despacio, y volvió a desviar la mirada. Hotch suspiró y maldijo mentalmente a David Rossi y Penélope García.

_Tres horas antes_

  
_Las reuniones habían empezado a primera hora de la mañana, y era justo la hora de comer y había terminado la última. Pero había conseguido un aumento de presupuesto para la UAC, lo que implicaba algunos privilegios también a la hora de viajar._

_Tenía ganas de ver a David, así que iba a aprovechar a preguntarle si quería que comieran juntos, y así informar al equipo de lo que había conseguido._

_Sus tacones resonaron por el piso al salir del ascensor, mientras llamaba a David. Frunció el ceño cuando saltó el contestador. Volvió a intentarlo al entrar en el bullpen. Mismo resultado._

_Vio a parte del equipo reunido alrededor de sus mesas, y se acercó. Justo cuando habló, Hotch se unió a ellos._

_-¿Habéis visto a Rossi?_

_-Creo que ha salido hace un rato -respondió Prentiss. Strauss volvió a fruncir el ceño._

_-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Hotch._

_-No, nada. Pero antes de que os vayáis a comer, quiero deciros una cosa. Hemos conseguido aumentar algo el presupuesto, y hay alguna cosa más. Os lo contaré en la sala de conferencias -Strauss se dirigió hacia allí, y todos la siguieron._

_Pero no llegaron a entrar, aunque todos vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro. David Rossi besaba apasionadamente a Penélope García mientras las manos de ambos se perdían debajo de sus ropas. Al principio, el aire se volvió tan espeso que nadie respiró durante unos segundos, luego el ruido de las carpetas de Strauss contra el suelo, la malsonante palabra que salió de la boca de Prentiss y el puñetazo en la puerta de Morgan, hicieron que los dos se separaran. García se puso blanca, y se separó inmediatamente de él. Rossi se pasó las manos por el pelo e hizo un intento de acercarse a Strauss._

_-Erin, déjame explicarte…_

_Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, incrédula, y se dio la vuelta. El equipo se apartó a un lado para dejarla pasar. Sólo se escuchaba el eco de sus tacones mientras se alejaba corriendo, mientras ellos evitaban mirar a Rossi y García._

-Dime que tú no lo sabías, Aaron, por favor -Hotch se sorprendió un poco cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabía, Erin, te aseguro que si lo hubiera sabido habría hablado con él.

-No creo que te hubiera hecho caso -susurró ella.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Se disculpó a través de la puerta, pero no tuve fuerzas de abrirla y enfrentarlo.

Aaron asintió en comprensión. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. No se lo había contado a nadie (ni siquiera ella sabía que él lo sabía), pero Haley también lo había engañado y sabía lo que dolía una traición así.

-¿Cómo es posible que después de estar tres años con él lleve más de un año engañándome y no me haya dado cuenta? -Erin escondió la cara entre las manos, cuando su voz se quebró.

Hotch se sorprendió al escuchar el tiempo del engaño. Había hablado con Rossi hacía un rato, pero se había ahorrado ese dato. Él fue el que le dijo dónde podría encontrar a Erin, también preocupado de que volviera a recaer.

-Eh, no es tu culpa, no pienses así ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Hotch frotando suavemente su espalda-. Eres una mujer fuerte Erin, no dejes que esto pueda contigo.

Ella levantó la cara, y se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano. Luego lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió suavemente.

-Eso es, una mujer guapa nunca debería llorar -Hotch la escuchó reír un poco.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta bien -Hotch se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose levemente.

-Ven conmigo, sé el sitio perfecto para hacer que te sientas bien de verdad -se levantó del taburete, puso unos billetes en la barra para pagar la bebida y cogió la mano de Erin para salir del bar.

Veinte minutos después, estaban sentados frente a una gran copa de helado, con nata montada y virutas de chocolate. Erin miró a Hotch por encima de su copa de helado.

-Me da pena empezar, está tan bien puesta… -antes de que terminara de hablar, Aaron hundió su cuchara en su helado.

-Mm, helado de café, qué rico -rió al ver la expresión de su cara.

-¿Quieres más? -él asintió y ella le acercó la copa. Cuando Hotch acercó la cuchara, ella levantó la copa hacia él, ensuciando la mitad de su cara.

Erin soltó una carcajada, y mientras Aaron se limpiaba con servilletas, pensó en lo idiota que había sido Rossi al engañarla, y lo bien que se sentía él haciéndola reír así.  
  


_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

Cuatro meses después, Hotch y Strauss se veían de vez en cuando. Tomaban un café, comían juntos e incluso habían ido un par de veces a la heladería a comer un helado. Hotch veía que Erin estaba superando poco a poco su ruptura con Rossi.

Y la situación en el equipo, también se estaba normalizando poco a poco. Al principio, Morgan quería asesinar a Rossi cada vez que lo veía (Hotch siempre había creído que estaba un poco enamorado de García), ahora simplemente lo ignoraba. García temblaba cada vez que Strauss estaba cerca, aunque ella hacía como si no estuviera, lo mismo que con Rossi, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.

Y después estaban Reid, Prentiss y JJ, que estaban en el centro de todo sin querer estarlo. Las chicas intentaban apoyar a Penélope, aunque sin entender muy bien porqué lo había hecho (no es que les importara mucho Strauss), pero la fama de Rossi lo precedía, y si lo había hecho estando con su jefa (en una relación estable y de larga duración), lo podría hacer con ella. García les intentó hacer ver que estaban equivocadas, que había cambiado, y aunque ellas lo dudaban, por el bien del equipo, apoyaron a su amiga.

La tensión era máxima cuando estaban los siete juntos en una habitación (o incluso sin García), aunque todos intentaban poner de su parte para que todo fluyera (incluido Morgan), a pesar de que Hotch sabía que las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes. Y que Rossi y García se comportaran como si no existiera nadie más cuando estaban juntos y no había trabajo, tampoco ayudaba a la armonía del equipo.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y Hotch estaba recogiendo sus cosas mientras hablaba por teléfono, que sujetaba entre el hombro y la oreja.

-…claro, no hay problema con la reserva. Tengo un amigo en la Fiscalía que nos la ha conseguido…Te recojo a las siete entonces. De acuerdo, Erin. Hasta luego.

-¡No me puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, Aaron! -en la puerta de su despacho, estaba Rossi.

-¿Perdón? -Hotch guardó su teléfono, cogió el maletín y se dispuso a salir. Rossi entró en la oficina, cortándole el paso.

-¿Estás saliendo con Erin? -preguntó en tono despectivo.

-Sólo somos amigos, Dave, pero tú eres el menos indicado para indignarse por algo así.

-Creí que éramos amigos. A un amigo no se le hace algo así.

-Lo somos. Pero perdiste todo el derecho de preocuparte por ella cuando la engañaste con otra mujer y decidiste de paso romper la armonía del equipo -le contestó Hotch.

-¿Y tú te preocupas por ella? -preguntó Rossi en tono burlón. Hotch bufó.

-¿Sabes que sus flores favoritas son las orquídeas? No a todas las mujeres les gustan sólo las rosas. ¿Y qué prefiere una tarde de película y sofá a una en la ópera? ¿O que su canción favorita es “All you need is love" de los Beatles?

-Nunca la oí quejarse -respondió Rossi.

-A todas las mujeres les gusta de vez en cuando algo así, pero no por costumbre. Voy a darte un consejo, Rossi, deja de tirar de tarjeta y preocúpate más por lo que quiere tu actual pareja. Y ahora si me perdonas, tengo prisa -Hotch pasó por delante de Rossi y salió de su oficina.

-¿Te has acostado ya con ella, o eres un caballero y estás esperando a que se le pase su amor por mí? -preguntó Rossi en tono burlón.

Hotch respiró hondo varias veces y después se dio la vuelta. Lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Precisamente porque soy un caballero no voy a responder a esa pregunta. Buenas noches, agente Rossi -y se dio la vuelta dejándolo solo en su oficina.

* * *

Erin se dio cuenta que Hotch estaba frunciendo el ceño, estaba demasiado pensativo y apenas hablaba. Daba vueltas a la comida, sin apenas disfrutarla.

-Estás muy callado Aaron, ¿va todo bien?

-Sí, sólo pensaba en la conversación que he tenido antes con Rossi -ella asintió.

-¿Y por qué dejas que te moleste? Estamos en un sitio precioso, gracias a ti, por cierto, y no estás disfrutando. Olvídate de Rossi y de…todo -ella sonrió y él la imitó.

-Me alegra mucho oírte hablar así -él le cogió la mano y se la acarició con el pulgar. Permanecieron así hasta que les trajeron los postres.

* * *

Después de la cena y de un pequeño paseo, volvieron a casa. Hotch acompañó a Erin hasta la puerta. Ella le devolvió la chaqueta, que él le había prestado durante el paseo. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo nombró así, eso se parecía cada vez más a una cita romántica.

-Gracias por la cena, el sitio era perfecto y la comida estaba exquisita -dijo Erin parándose frente a su puerta y sacando las llaves del bolso.

-Así es. Ya sabemos que la próxima vez que queramos ir, tenemos que hacer una reserva con dos semanas de antelación -los dos rieron.

Y ahí estaba: el momento incómodo de cualquier cita en el que no se sabe muy bien cómo terminar. En este caso, y sin haber hablado, los dos tienen claro que no van a acabar la noche juntos, pero tampoco saben bien cómo despedirse.

-Bueno, voy a irme ya. Jessica tiene que trabajar mañana y ya es un poco tarde.

-Claro. Buenas noches, Aaron.

Erin se puso de puntillas, y besó a Aaron en la mejilla, demorándose un momento. Luego entró en casa.

-Buenas noches, Erin -susurró Hotch sonriendo y volviendo a su coche.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, todo el equipo (incluida García), junto con su jefa de sección, tenían un caso en Ohio. La tensión se cortaba en el avión cuando entraron y se sentaron, sólo disminuyó cuando hablaron del caso. Al menos, el trabajo no se había visto afectado por sus problemas personales, y tanto Morgan como Rossi ya eran capaces de trabajar juntos.

Una vez que Hotch indicó que podían relajarse, Rossi y García se sentaron juntos al final del avión. El silencio se instaló en el resto de los ocupantes, sólo roto por el ruido del tacón de Strauss. Estaba sentada junto a Hotch, miraba por la ventana mientras se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar, y movía la pierna inquieta. Reid y Prentiss estaban frente a ellos, y Morgan y JJ al otro lado del pasillo. Los cuatro lo miraron, y él los entendió. Hotch posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Strauss, para que dejara de moverla. Funcionó durante un instante, luego volvió a moverse.

-Le traeré una infusión, le ayudará a relajarse -dijo JJ levantándose.

-Gracias JJ.

Detrás, Rossi y García parecían ajenos a todo y susurraban entre sí, entre besos y risas. Morgan puso los ojos en blanco cuando García se rió en voz alta, y Hotch suspiró, cuando Erin le apretó con fuerza la mano. Iba a ser un vuelo muy, muy largo.

* * *

Habían llegado casi a medianoche al hotel, y después de una ducha rápida y un último vistazo al informe del caso, Hotch se metió en la cama. Acababa de apagar la luz cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-Hola…-susurró Erin cuando Hotch abrió la puerta.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? -él se apartó para que ella entrara.

-Yo…¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Mi habitación está al lado de la de Penélope y está con Rossi, las paredes son muy finas y…

-Oh Dios, lo siento. La próxima vez revisaré el orden de las habitaciones para que no vuelva a pasar -le respondió Hotch.

-No importa. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Hotch le hizo un gesto para que se acostara. Ella se acurrucó contra él, y él le besó dulcemente la frente. Unos minutos después, ambos estaban dormidos.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas intensas entre caso y caso, y Erin y Aaron casi no se habían visto. Por eso cuando Jessica le regaló dos entradas para el teatro (que ella no podía utilizar por el trabajo), aprovechó y también la invitó a cenar.

Consiguieron olvidarse del trabajo, y disfrutar de la velada. De camino al coche desde el restaurante, Erin le cogió la mano, y él se la apretó con fuerza, mientras su corazón latía intensamente en su pecho.

Como la otra vez, al llegar a su casa la acompañó hasta la puerta, y se quedaron callados sin saber qué hacer. Erin jugueteaba con las llaves, que se le cayeron al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlas, justo cuando Aaron hizo lo mismo, y las cogieron a la vez. El pelo de Erin le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos, y se incorporaron a la vez, todavía con las manos unidas. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, y ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-¿Quieres pasar? -susurró Erin cerca de sus labios.

-¿Estás segura? 

Ella asintió y un segundo después, sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso, que traía consigo una preciosa promesa de futuro.  
  


_FIN_


End file.
